The Guise of Night: Not Truly Alone
by Servious
Summary: A series of books based on a 16 year old Negi and the love and romance situations that surround Mahora. Each book about a different pairing. Rated M for safety. This book ZazieXNegi.


I do not own Negima

I do not own Negima. Ken Akamatsu owns Negima. This is just a free interpretation of his work. Please support the author and go buy some manga. Stop scanlations :

**.:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':.**

**':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'**

The Guise of Night: Not Truly Alone

**.:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':.**

**':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'**

Fireworks exploded overhead. The loud roars of the pyrotechnics were heard from every corner of the campus. The brilliant flashes filled up the night sky; temporally turning the night into day. Bright colors and shapes of all imaginable proportions came into view and then fell into blackness just as another took its place as emperor of the sky.

People all over Mahora gathered to watch the end of year celebrations. Thousands turned out for the day of fun feast and to top the night off fireworks. One person was alone during this time though. Unlike everyone else, who was accompanied by someone they like to the festival, a young teacher sat alone atop one of the grassy hills lying on the massive Mahora grounds. Off in every direction he could see people walking the streets. Happy people walking around with someone they care about. Groups of people with friends clamoring the streets and gazing up with awestruck faces as the fireworks continue their endless attack on the night. Teachers and students alike seemed to spend the night with the people most dear to them. Except one.

Negi-sensei sat there longingly looking onward towards the scene as it unfolded over the night. The cool grass between his fingers and the soft warm breeze let him know that the summer was here already. Negi-sensei could sense a presence just behind him, moments before a young lady plopped down onto the ground right next to him sitting in a crossed legged fashion. Her dark skin made her beautiful, red eyes that pierced deep into your soul, white hair, which shined like moonlight, took your breath away, and her smile that melted your heart. Zazie Rainyday looked at her former teacher and just smiled at him.

Negi had a confused look that turned to utter bewilderment as a half dozen or so large black creatures of different shapes and sizes, with different white masks, began to surround them looking at both Zazi and Negi, not making a sound. Negi looked at Zazie for some sort of explanation but all he found was her little everlasting smile. Her beautiful face seemed to calm him and let him know there was nothing to worry about. Negi's tension almost returned to normal until one of the black creatures asked in a deep voice that seemed to reverberate through the creature's entire body,

"Is he the one?"

"Yes." Zazie replied without tone or emphasis.

The creatures just seemed to stare back and forth at them both making not another sound. After an awkward, for Negi, minute Zazie pulls a deck of odd looking cards from in her pocket, and holds them out towards Negi obviously asking him to chose one.

Slowly Negi reaches down and plucks one of the cards from the center of the deck. Flipping it over he sees an odd picture printed on the card.

Before Negi even has a chance to ask 'What is this?' or 'What does this card mean or do?' a pair of lips suddenly collide with his own.

Zazie had flung herself at her former teacher and was now laying on top of him her lips locked on his; mouth slightly open, as she nervously begins to intertwine her tongue with his, starting a slow and passionate dance within their mouths.

The creatures pick up the card slowly, looking at it revealing that the card was the queen of cups.

**.:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':.**

**':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'**

Each book will have a little teaser like this first and if people seem to want it to continue, I will.

If you have any pairings you want to see drop me an email.

I will keep an active list of suggestions in my profile so please check there before you suggest one. :) Thank you.


End file.
